The Butler, Vigilante
by kuroshitsuji-squiffy
Summary: Possible ending to 'The Butler, Babysitting'. Vincent is now dead, so who's going to take care of Ciel? Sebastian, of course! This is a oneshot for now- I may add more chapters. I guess it's kind of fluffy, but mainly just sad tbh


**I have no idea where this came from but I nearly made myself cry lmaoo**

 **Basically, this follows the same AU in 'The Butler, Babysitting'. However, Vincent has now fulfilled his part of the contract...leaving Ciel alone. Or not- Sebs is extremely OOC and undemonlike, and is going to basically be Ciel's adoptive father or whatever :'-)**

 **Ciel is now seven years old and Sebby is the same as always. (remember the scene in the Hamlet OVA where the kid in the audience calls him an old man and he looks very offended? That makes me laugh so much)**

 **I don't own the fabulous manga/anime that is Kuroshitsuji, or any of these precious characters.**

 **~princess**

 _Sebastian's POV_

My heart sank as I walked back to the manor. Ciel would be safe with the servants, but how do I tell him that his father is dead, and that it was I who killed him?

I didn't want to make another contract. I wanted to take care of Ciel. These were strange feelings for a creature like me to have, but I would rather raise Ciel and consume cheap souls rather than leave him for another human. The child had come to trust me completely; how could I just abandon him? I couldn't.

Therefore, I would tell him that Vincent is dead, but I would not tell him who was responsible. I had to kill Vincent; I didn't have a choice. But I supposed in a way, I could make amends by taking care of his son.

The door of the manor creaked as I opened it, and I was unsurprised to see Ciel running towards me. We had been gone for a long time; no doubt he had suspected something was going on.

"Sebastian, what's happened? Where's daddy?" The child had learned to say my name by now, but there was no touch of pride in his voice as there usually was. He sounded fearful and upset, and rightfully so.

I slowly got down on one knee, opening my arms.

He burst into tears and rushed to me, wrapping his arms around my neck as he sobbed into my shoulder. "Sebastian, I'm frightened," he wept, choked by his tears.

Filled with despair, I rubbed his back warmly and stroked his hair with my other hand. As usual, these actions soothed him, and his sobs calmed a little.

"Sebastian," he whined again, moving his hands down to cling tightly to my tailcoat. "Where's daddy?"

I swallowed, and tightened my hold on him. Although he was seven now, he was still as small as ever, and this only made me feel worse.

"Little one, I need you to be brave," I told him, taking his hands and squeezing them gently.

He gazed into my eyes, a look of despair and terror on his face. "What's going on?" he cried out, tears threatening to spill from his blue eyes once more.

A lump formed in my throat. "Young master…your father is no longer with us."

"What do you mean?" he whispered, the colour draining from his face. "What do you mean? Daddy said he'd be back before long. You're joking Sebastian, tell me where he is!"

"I do not know where he is," I said. "But he has passed away…I am telling the truth." I could hardly hold eye contact anymore.

He started sniffing and whimpering, tears rapidly falling from his eyes and splashing down his cheeks. Never once did his eyes move from mine; indeed, he barely blinked.

With a sudden surge forwards, he was against me again, pressing so close it was as if he was trying to merge into me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him as tight as I could without hurting his weak body.

I leaned my head down and made shushing sounds in his ear, rocking him gently back and forth. Still he clung to me, sobs pouring from his mouth at an uncontrollable pace.

I stood up, cradling the child tightly, and walked into the sitting room. I sat down in an armchair, keeping him in my lap, cuddling him like a baby. It almost felt like he was four again, and I was comforting him after a nightmare; only this time, the nightmare was reality.

"You'll be all right, little one," I muttered, lifting him a little so his face was buried in my chest, and my arms were completely around him. "Do not cry…"

It must have been half an hour before he finally calmed down a little, enough to lean back and look up at me with those huge, doleful blue eyes.

"Is he with mummy?" hiccupped the child.

"Perhaps," I said sadly, rubbing his back.

"Are you going to die, too?" He looked like he expected everyone he cared about to suddenly drop dead; given what he's been through, I couldn't blame him.

"No," I said, firmly. "I will never leave you. I'm going to stay here in the manor and take care of you for the rest of your life."

"Promise?" he murmured, his eyes still swimming with tears. He scanned my face desperately, searching for a sign that I was lying. I took one of his tiny hands, gently stroking the back of it with my thumb.

"I promise," I said, before pulling him close and planting a soft kiss to his thick hair.

Sniffling, he snuggled into me. He was absolutely heartbroken, and I was the only one he had left. No matter what happened, there was no way that I would ever desert the child in my arms.

I sat back, cuddling him gently, and thought back to when we first met. He had been a little baby at the time, only two years old. I hadn't thought he was cute, but looking back on it, I remembered how adorable he was; so tiny, with innocent blue eyes.

I didn't remember much else of him until he was four years old, and I had to babysit him for a day. I had fallen under his spell completely and the next few years were spent bonding with him. Memories of feeding him, playing with him, taking him shopping, cleaning his wounds when he was hurt, holding him when he was scared, taking him into my bed and cuddling him close when he had a nightmare flowed through my mind. I hadn't realised that demons could feel this way. I supposed it was a result of my spending so much time with humans.

A shaky breath drew my attention back to the current situation and I looked down at Ciel. He was staring up at me, an expression of fear and anguish on his face.

"It's okay to be sad," I assured him, hugging him as he began to cry again. He sobbed into my shirt. I could feel his tears seeping through and soaking my bare skin, but I said nothing and continued to comfort the poor child.

I gently took his face in one hand, wiping the tears from his cheeks. I breathed loudly and slowly, encouraging him to do the same; he synced his breathing with mine and gradually was able to calm down.

"That's it," I murmured, stroking his hair and pressing his face to my chest. He clung to me. I doubted he would want to leave my arms for a while. "Let's clean you up and get you to bed, young master."

"Don't leave me," he whimpered.

"I will stay for as long as you want me to," I promised, kissing his head. I stood up with my new master cradled in my arms, and walked swiftly to his bedroom.

"I won't make you have a bath tonight, but you should use the toilet," I suggested, placing him on his feet and gently pushing him in the direction of the bathroom. He obediently went in, and I went to his bedroom to prepare for his bedtime.

He soon came wandering back in, looking just as lonely and doleful as he had three years ago, when he came to find me in the kitchen at midnight. I lifted him onto the bed and quickly removed his clothes and shoes, slipping on his sleepshirt before he could get cold.

"Please can I sleep with you tonight?" he pleaded.

"Do you really think I would make you sleep by yourself, little one?" I said gently, as I kicked off my shoes, hung my tailcoat on the back of a chair and pulled off my tie. I undid the top two buttons of my shirt. I then picked up the child, lifted the blanket and got into bed, tucking him in beside me.

I turned onto my side and wrapped one arm around his torso, cradling his head with my free hand, soothingly brushing his hair with my fingers, getting rid of knots. He sighed and snuggled into me, his face against my chest.

After a while of silence, I heard his small, pitiful voice in the darkness. "It's like when I was little and I would crawl into your bed when I had bad dreams." I was pleased to see a tiny smile on his face.

"You are still little," I responded, hugging him closer to me. "So I'll always comfort you, young master."

"Perhaps daddy knew he would die and that's why he got you, so you could take care of me," mused Ciel.

I was taken aback by the accuracy of the statement. He was a perceptive child.

"Who knows?" I murmured, softly kissing his forehead. "Just know, young master, that I'll always be by your side."

"I know, Sebastian," he whispered sleepily, his grip on my shirt loosening.

"Go to sleep. You'll wake in my arms, I promise. It's all right," I reassured him.

I could still sense some fear in him, so I began to quietly tell him a story, mixing up all of his favourite children's stories to make up any random thing; it didn't much matter what I said, my deep voice could always soothe him to sleep. I spoke right into his ear, slowly rubbing his back as I did so. He was fast asleep within minutes.

The moon shone through a crack in the curtains, illuminating the face of the tiny child sleeping in my arms. I willed myself into a light sleep. I didn't regret my decision. I had killed his father, so I would take care of him.


End file.
